infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguish
This story is written in the third-person perspective of Siris as he descends into the Vault of Tears to liberate the Worker of Secrets once and for all. However, as most players know, his expectations are horribly wrong, and he ends up in a seemingly inescapable predicament. Thank you very much for reading. For more fanfictions and other stories, please visit here . I appreciate it. For those confused with Siris' knowledge that he originally trapped the Worker, I thought that he would've sussed it out, especially because the Dark Thoughts/Ausar's Thoughts get stronger with every Rebirth. Besides, Siris isn't an idiot. He still has Ausar's brains. Anguish The platform jolted to a stop. Siris felt the God King's unconscious body on his shoulder, its dead weight causing him to stoop a little. The Worker showed no emotion as he stepped forward and threw the body down onto the floor. "I defeated Raidriar," he stated proudly, though his accomplishment was obvious. "He can take your place in this eternal prison." He shuffled away from the God King; he could wake up at any moment and lash out. By keeping his distance, he would be able to roll out of the way if danger arose. Not that it mattered, with the Worker's power to disrupt any QIP to permanently kill any Deathless. "Excellent!" the Worker exclaimed. Siris heard traces of surprise and amusement in his tone. The Worker chuckled, his head shuddering at the motion. "It looks like he gave you quite a fight." He stood up to stretch his legs, and began to walk slowly towards the platform. "Quickly, my friend – release me, and together we will reshape this world!" He gestured for Siris' support, and Siris felt relief wash over him. The Infinity Blade could finally be entrusted to someone with enough tolerance to resist the sword and return peace to Lantimor. His heart began to thud with excitement as he realised what that meant. He could live a normal life. He could try all the things he wanted. Maybe…search for Isa… The painful guilt began to ache deep in his chest, and he pushed those thoughts away. He didn't have to be a Deathless any more. The Worker was right in front of him, the one who knew the answers to everything. He could become a mortal. Appreciate the life he lived once again. No more rebirths, no more bloodline. Siris drew the Infinity Blade from its sheath, and felt a pang of nostalgia as he remembered the adventures it had put him through. Though he was glad to be rid of it once and for all, there was something not quite right about simply handing it over to the Worker. A part of him – the Dark Thoughts, Siris feared – told him to get out while he still could and lock the God King and the Worker in the Vault of Tears forever. He had, of course, imprisoned the Worker in the first place, and it seemed suspicious for the Worker to treat him so amiably for it. He raised the blade high, and paused for a heartbeat. Then he plunged it into the stone. The sword flashed brilliant blue, and the Worker joined him to place his hands near the pommel. Siris felt scalding heat sear his palms despite his gauntlets, and an aura of the same blue light burst outwards. The blade and platform rumbled, and to his left, Siris could feel the light burning into his eyes, forming a glowing square. The blazing pain reached his head, ripping his mind apart, tearing his thoughts, and he yelled in agony. Wham. He was blasted back, onto his knees. Thick tears blurred his vision, and his muscles felt like they were vaporised. He tried to get up. He failed. "Oh, did I forget to mention?" The voice came from somewhere distant, and seemed to sneer at him. "For me to leave this prison, another Deathless must take my place." Siris felt like vomiting. Was that the Worker addressing him? The words struggled to make sense. Surely the God King was the replacement…? For a moment, he was on his feet, wobbling like a year-old child. Then he collapsed, groaning. He blinked rapidly, and saw with horror the Worker was brandishing the Infinty Blade. No. No no no no no. He was no longer the composed fighter. He wasn't even the dedicated boy who grew up in Drem's Maw. The Dark Thoughts were overpowering, screaming at him to act. Kill the Worker. Take the sword from his filthy hands and shove it through his heart. No one betrays Ausar and lives to tell the tale. But he couldn't. He was on the floor, squirming, trying to stand but not in control of his movements. The Worker had paralysed him. Once again, he heard the arrogant man speak. "I must thank you, Ausar – not only have you freed me, but you've eliminated many of my rivals for this world." Siris spotted the God King's body, unmoving. He crawled forward, and became aware that the Worker was circling him. "Those who remain will follow me…" He knew the threat before he heard it. "…Or I will take from them that which they hold most dear – their eternal life." Any comfort from hearing those words was lost in the abyss Siris' mind had become. It was too late to consider being mortal. He could barely hold himself off the ground, let alone wander across Lantimor for Isa. Everything was lost. He had worked…for nothing. The Worker made his way to the centre of the platform, still speaking. "Unfortunately, for me to escape, 'old friend', I'll have to let you keep your life. You can spend an eternity in this cell." Siris heard the bitterness in his voice and was repulsed by it. He shuffled to the God King, and felt a sliver of energy return to him. But what use was it? "You and Raidriar can keep each other company." Hell take me, Siris realised. If he leaves me here with the God King… "It's only fair – after all, you were the one who imprisoned me in here to begin with!" The platform was rising, higher and higher. Siris summoned every ounce of strength left in his body, and finally clambered to his feet. His heart hammered in fear as he watched helplessly. Bile rose in his throat. "No…what have I done?!" Siris screamed. Category:Infinity Blade II